


暗堕普通结局1

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Summary: 提示：此结局有大【概】虐预警！！！！我建议先读完美结局。1，艾鲁姆没有归还 。2，‘另一个贝蕾丝’与金鹿线艾黛尔贾特没有存活。3，艾黛尔贾特的心理影响还在（修伯特没有消失）。4，贝蕾丝没有给艾黛尔贾特戒指。5，此章节没有救赎。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth





	1. Chapter 1

她这一生的故事

道路的尽头没有救赎，也没有希望，曾经遭受过的伤害如烙印伤疤，灼热且刺痛。苦难回涌，噩梦将至。

圣墓一如既往，艾黛尔贾特心里没有怀念之情。  
门沿划过石头发出刺耳的声响，灰尘如雾般涌出门外。  
仅存门外的蜡烛光亮马上被雾吞入腹中，贝蕾丝越过艾黛尔贾特走进雾里，她的眼睛直直看着前方，暖金色光芒在她眼中流动着，艾黛尔贾特也紧随贝蕾丝进入雾中。  
待两人进入后，雾忽然流动起来了，它们向内翻滚着，变得越来越剧烈，门沿摩擦地板发出垂死人般的呻吟，轻忽的喘带上极力的吸，一阵一阵地挣扎着。紧接着一声巨响，门被从后面狠狠地砸上了。  
四周的视野忽然就变得清晰了，混淆视线的雾气像似在那一刻全被门夹碎了。  
贝蕾丝微仰起头紧紧盯着圣墓台阶的最上方，围绕着竖起兽瞳旋转的暖金色流光变亮了。  
跟在贝蕾丝身后的艾黛尔贾特还没来得及观察周围就嗅到了一股熟悉的气味，刀刃出鞘时的锈味。  
丰富的战场经验会让战士们形成一种反射性直觉，即使不用眼睛也能提前感知到来自死角的攻击。  
几乎是同时的，艾黛尔贾特也预见般地听见了刀锋划出了剑鞘，似乎下一秒锋刃就会劈破空气砍向她的颈脖。  
抢在对方攻击前，艾黛尔贾特反射性地出手了。  
艾鲁姆划破空气砍出一道劲风。  
砍空的艾黛尔贾特微微一愣，尽力挥动艾鲁姆的手腕处却传来没砍到任何东西的空虚感。  
这个时候艾黛尔贾特马上注意到，没有人在她身后。迅速重新调整姿势环视起整个空间，很快她发现圣墓内额外多了一具棺材，并且就在门旁侧边，用更有针对性的话来表述的话，就是恰好摆在贝蕾丝的侧面。  
它就像不经意路过了那样静静地躺在地上，周身散发着淡淡的泥土气息以及若有似无的青草香味。  
想必刚刚它还沉睡在某个清净而美好的场景之下吧。  
棺木？艾黛尔贾特想。  
还未等她细想，那最上方传来的声音打断了她的思考。  
“我以为你再也不会回到这里了，贝蕾丝”  
天帝之剑泛起红光立在地面，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的双手交叠搭在剑柄上居高临下地俯视着她们。  
她虽然蒙着眼睛，可是艾黛尔贾特依然能感觉得到一种毫无保留又令人心生胆寒的注视，就像有人在用针连续戳着脊梁骨。艾黛尔贾特皱起了眉头，那股使人发寒的铁锈味再度涌上心头。  
“你主动来找我时，我就知道你会在这里等我，因为这是悲剧开始的地方。”仰头望向对方的贝蕾丝语气中有种觉悟。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’松开右手上的左手，她单手持着天帝之剑走下阶梯。  
“能穿越时空也能知晓过去未来的你能预见到这场胜负的结果吗？”  
高跟鞋踏击台阶的声响回荡在圣墓中，她手中的天帝之剑时有时无地发起红光。  
“当我背负神明称呼时就已经独立出所有世界线之外了。”  
“所以我无法预知到和自己有关的未来。”  
贝蕾丝摇了摇头，她向前一步走向圣墓的中心。  
“那你呢？穿越了无数的世界，见识到无数故事结局的你心中浮现出的答案究竟是什么呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特没有跟上前，她保持着距离移动到圣墓的左边能看到两人的位置上望着贝蕾丝背影赤手空拳地走近圣墓的中心处。‘另一个贝蕾丝’没有回答贝蕾丝，圣墓中清晰可见的仅有两个人逐渐接近的脚步声。  
圣墓的时间就像被停止了，墙壁上点亮的灯火不再摇曳，它们就像冰块雕出来的固体，六盏火炬都发着冷光。  
藏在斗篷里的艾鲁姆静悄悄地闪着光，艾黛尔贾特屏息等待。  
阶梯前的两盏明灯呼得忽然点亮，封印其内的火影在禁锢的时间中享受似得扭动着，“另一个贝蕾丝”投在阶梯上的影子随着火光上下起伏，由上及下的脚步声突然停在还差几步的阶梯上。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’半身映在光里，光影边缘处恰巧停在腰间，自然垂下的手也露在光中。  
贝蕾丝倒抽了一口冷气，她像看到了难以置信的东西那般瞪大了眼睛。  
在听到这声吸气之时，艾黛尔贾特向前跨了一步，当后脚刚踩到地面时，忽然，不知何人的手从后方掴住她的手腕。  
艾黛尔贾特回头看去，这才意识到那些黑影已经来到她的背后。现在它正紧紧贴在艾黛尔贾特的后背上，甚至已经将前身渗进艾黛尔贾特的身体。  
黑影高出艾黛尔贾特一个头多，它微弯着腰企图裹在艾黛尔贾特身上，它的另一只手托起某样东西朝向艾黛尔贾特的侧面。  
艾黛尔贾特对上了修伯特的视线，他的视线深沉而幽冷，面颊上已经没有血色了，紫红色的血管浮现在黑灰的面庞上，因消瘦而突出的颧骨上是浓重到看不清眼睛轮廓的阴影。  
黑影一阵一阵如流水律动，随黑影上下摇动的修伯特的头颅被托着，干沽裂开的嘴唇上下翻动。  
死去的生命理应不会发声，艾黛尔贾特却能分明听见。  
【——陛下————】  
那声呼唤像从极远又极冷的地下传来的，幽冷而绵长，随风直直吹进人的耳根里。  
它还是出现了。艾黛尔贾特似乎能感觉到背后接触的阴冷在不断扩大。她的恐惧再次如约而至，甚至来到她的身边融合进她的身体，用她忠臣的面容和亲近的人的口吻与她对话。  
它们仿佛贴在艾黛尔贾特的耳际轻声地说道。  
我们不应——忘记执着——

‘另一个贝蕾丝’没有穿着那身能掩盖住全身的黑色斗篷。  
绣了杰拉尔特的家族标志的灰色斗篷久违地披在她的肩膀上，虽是很久以前的穿着了，可也依旧合身。  
其他的不用多说，还是那身佣兵的装扮，同时也有一些本质上的差异。  
她的左手与右腿上没有穿戴铠甲，手臂到肩膀与小腿到大腿部长出的鳞片状排列物替代了铠甲的作用。  
紧黏在皮肤上的鳞片像蛇鳞一样光滑，却有着类似蜥蜴鳞的形状，隆起又相连的纹路在光与影的分割下显出暗紫色的光亮。  
它们就像在呼吸，随着火炬反射出的光芒一闪一闪地刺进贝蕾丝的眼睛里。  
“你身上的是……鳞？”被光影分割下还有此时贝蕾丝难以置信的表情，她因吃惊半张着嘴，藏进阴影处的脸颊上滑落了一滴冷汗。  
“喝下龙血的人会获得一刻神力。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝'站在地面上了，光与影的分界恰巧停顿于仅差一步的位置。光线没有照到她的脸颊，黑暗就像揭晓答案前一刻的幕布那样掩在脸上。  
怎么回事？艾黛尔贾特向贝蕾丝投出了询问的表情。  
“吃下龙肉的人会拥有【蜕变】的资格。”  
不知道是因为太震撼还是太震惊，贝蕾丝喃喃自语道。  
“你应该很清楚这个传说的真实性的。”  
'另一个贝蕾丝'突然抢了话头。  
“我原以为你也会猜到，而且你也是通过这样的方式变成龙的。”  
到句子末尾时，朝下的剑尖抵在了地面上，她的脸朝向前方，似乎透过层层黑暗在与贝蕾丝对视。  
“毕竟（红花线）艾黛尔贾特死去的那天……我咬下了你肩膀上的一块肉。”  
话音刚落，两把天帝之剑便重重地撞在一起。  
眨眼一瞬，两把剑的刃口擦出一两颗星火，刃与刃呈十字交叉，人与人相视而站，短暂一刻，互不相让。  
修伯特的黑影缠到了艾黛尔贾特的脖子上。  
忽然的对峙在战场上不值得惊异，可在艾黛尔贾特的眼中，两人的开场就是少了一页的连环画。  
无论是‘另一个贝蕾丝’拔剑的突袭还是贝蕾丝提剑的格挡，艾黛尔贾特都没有看清整个过程。  
处于第三方视角的艾黛尔贾特的额头上开始渗出冷汗，这个时候她理解了自身在这场恶战上的极限，汗顺着脸颊滑下一条线，艾黛尔贾特仅能用紫藤色的眼睛炯炯地盯着那两人。  
两把天帝之剑的刃口黏在一起，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的剑朝下施着力，接口处的剑刃口摩擦着发出清脆而又短促的金属摩擦声。  
处于下势的贝蕾丝眼眸中映现的是左长右短的暗紫色龙角以及……已经淡到快至惨白的淡绿色头发。  
“头发……你果然协助地底人的实验了。”  
面对贝蕾丝确信般的喃喃自语，‘另一个贝蕾丝’并未出声。  
这时，贝蕾丝手腕朝右一转，她用剑身贴住了‘另一个贝蕾丝’的剑刃借使下的劲被她引致侧边，而就在剑刃被卸力的此刻，‘另一个贝蕾丝’也左足一蹬，这把天帝之剑擦着贝蕾丝的剑身横着斩了过来，就在这刹那之间，贝蕾丝横转了锋刃，天帝之剑在她手中翻了一个面，横斩而来的剑锋斩进了天帝之剑凹凸不平的缝隙间。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的天帝之剑就那样被她锁住了。  
而‘另一个贝蕾丝’的天帝之剑就如贝蕾丝所想那般卡进了接近剑柄的骨节内，剑锋的对峙对贝蕾丝很不利，其一是她的实战经验远没'另一个贝蕾丝‘那样丰富，其二便是...她的力气不够大无法招致太久。  
兵器的对刃是技与力的比拼，所以只要锁住其中的一方便能一鼓作气迅速突破。  
火炬的光芒微凉，在刀刃间贝蕾丝借着这阵冷光窥视着‘另一个贝蕾丝’，贝蕾丝无法看清那层眼罩下是带有怎样眼神，更无法猜测那双眼下的下一招是如何的。  
可是贝蕾丝绝对不认为这小聪明的做法对'另一个贝蕾丝'会有用。  
“小聪明。”  
果然，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的嘴角边微微冷笑，她的上身不动，左脚猛地向后一划，紧接着竟凌空一脚踹向了贝蕾丝的右膝。  
忽然的袭击令贝蕾丝出现了片刻的破绽，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的刀刃贴着贝蕾丝脸就削了过来。千钧一发之际，贝蕾丝的右脚向后一撤，侧弯将腰弯到极限到才堪堪闪过了这一击。  
下腰后撤之际贝蕾丝的左手掌撑地再借着持着天帝之剑的右手向后翻滚拉开了两人的距离，在翻滚的间隙中，贝蕾丝瞄见‘另一个贝蕾丝'背后的尾巴居然牢牢的插进了圣墓的地板间。  
她马上就明白了‘另一个贝蕾丝’是如何在那种状态下踢出那一脚的了。  
“....还挺柔软的。”  
将尾巴从圣墓的地板间收回，‘另一个贝蕾丝’面朝贝蕾丝的方向说道，语气里竟是难得的夸奖。  
贝蕾丝还未站直，突然间便见到对面的人影一闪，长剑直朝她左肩向右划下，情急之下她挺身抬手勉强用天帝之剑接下了这一击。  
跟着铮的一声，两把天帝之剑又碰在了一起。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的剑很重，能在这个情境下拦住也是侥幸，再加上贝蕾丝没有完全站稳，此时对剑吃亏的注定是她。能接下这招那也仅能争取一秒的余裕，但对贝蕾丝来说足够了。  
千钧一发之际，她左脚微蹲，右脚旁一划，在回身撤剑同时身影一闪躲过了这一击，可'另一个贝蕾丝’的剑风厉下，即使贝蕾丝脱开了可还是被她斩下了几缕头发。  
闪到对方左侧后贝蕾丝的右脚刚稳便接着蹬起，天帝之剑剑尖顺着地板擦出一条火线直向‘另一个贝蕾丝’攻去。‘另一个贝蕾丝’身形不动，握的剑忽然换手左手一伸，随之“噔！"的一声响，贝蕾丝这一剑斩在了天帝之剑剑柄前的那段骨头凹槽内。  
就在贝蕾丝一击未成后退之前，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的天帝之剑突然节节散开，红光随剑的部件一节节向外延伸。  
“啧！”  
贝蕾丝想退后可是也来不及了，对方的天帝之剑已经红光暴涨至极，剑随蛇腹旋转直朝贝蕾丝袭来。  
而就在这弯曲的剑刃即纠缠上贝蕾丝的那一瞬间，‘另一个贝蕾丝’嗅到了空气倒流的气息。  
“霸天！”  
“霸天！”  
暴喝响起同时两把天帝之剑纷纷散开，泛着红光的剑刃舞在了一起，如两条蛇般盘旋，彼此间碰擦扭转，虽是两条蛇腹围剿却也不相彼此，见招拆招，件势追击。两把天帝之剑相交犹如两个半圆相碰在一起，无论哪边都不愿退让，势将对方折入其中。白刃相间炸出火花，空气中回荡的皆是碰、撞、擦造成的劲风，顺逆互碰，乍乍作响。  
艾黛尔贾特看着这一幕瞪着眼睛说不出话来。  
不知道过了多少招后，风停，收势。  
交错相交的两把天帝之剑迅速回缩，只听“咔”地一声，延长的剑身竟紧紧扭结在了一起。  
“很奇怪……你的每一下攻击都没有朝着弱点攻击。”  
“你真的在恨我吗？”  
贝蕾丝盯着‘另一个贝蕾丝’皱紧了眉头，她擎住剑，就如她此时的眼神那样不打算放开。  
“不，完全不。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝'回答的意外平静，她也同样擎着剑，蒙眼布后的眼睛仿佛看穿了贝蕾丝。  
“……什么？”  
“你觉得我为什么会参加地底人的实验？”  
两人间出现了一刻的沉默，‘另一个贝蕾丝’已经猜到了贝蕾丝的表情上会有一时半刻的停顿，她甚至也能看见贝蕾丝眼中表露的不解。  
“我不想再看到艾黛尔贾特痛苦的样子了。只要能避免，我就不会放过任何机会。”  
“那天，艾黛尔贾特在我面前露出痛苦到不能自己的样子。我明白自己帮不了她，于是我……结束了她的痛苦。”  
“你……”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’对贝蕾丝十分了解，就凭这急促抽吸后发出的单字，她就能猜到贝蕾丝的表情和她的下句话。  
“在说什么？”  
没错，就算看不到贝蕾丝的脸，‘另一个贝蕾丝’也能明白当她揭开最后的真相的那一刻起她心中掀起的巨变。  
“你能想象到吗？我重复经历了12次。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的声音在宽阔无比的圣墓内响彻极久，这是故事即将到达尾声的预告。  
“我不断回退时间12次，可每次总是有看不见的手掐住她的喉咙，我不知道该怎么拯救她，于是在最后一次我选择亲手杀了她。”  
“这期间极为煎熬，我也清楚明白。当我下手时，我就不值得得到任何救赎了。”  
“杀了（红花线）艾黛尔贾特的人不是你，而是我。”  
贝蕾丝的时间仿佛又回到了停止的那天，她就像忽然不能呼吸了那样困在原地，那一刻贝蕾丝的表情变得极其难看，她的抿着嘴唇，嘴角不住得颤抖。难以置信填在她的脸上，一副快哭出来的样子。  
“现在的我既不讨厌你也不恨你。”  
过了一会儿，'另一个贝蕾丝‘像似在俯视着贝蕾丝，以冰冷的语气说道。  
“但是我永远都不会原谅你的，贝蕾丝。”

“去吧，去吧，去帮她，去帮她吧。”  
修伯特的低语一直在耳边飘荡，呼唤她行动的耳语就像此时修伯特的阴影，环绕、缠绕、笼罩着她，盖在她身上的暗影就是一件斗篷，它们将艾黛尔贾特的四肢包裹其内并企图掌控她。身体的冲动几度被这股指引勾起，几欲冲入属于二人的战场内，艾黛尔贾特的意志与这股冲动搏斗，总是在即将失败前险胜。  
覆盖在身上的阴影透进她的皮肤里，透凉的触感马上在身体里散开了，艾黛尔贾特咬住牙，至少她的心里想守护与贝蕾丝的约定。  
冰冷渗到了艾黛尔贾特的下巴，修伯特的脸贴在了艾黛尔贾特耳边，他托着艾黛尔贾特的下颚强迫她向前看，艾黛尔贾特耳边传来的声音比脸颊上的更冰凉。  
“陛下该不会天真到，想我们会得到救赎？”  
覆盖在艾黛尔贾特身上的黑影出手了。许多双手抓住了她，依靠着她，那些黑影从阴影里探出脸。  
菲尔南迪特、林尔哈特、贝尔娜缇塔、多洛提雅、卡斯帕尔、佩托拉，所有在战争中死去的亡灵们。  
黑鹫众的亡魂们苏醒了，她们攀附在艾黛尔贾特的身上。  
老师。艾黛尔贾特直直朝着前方，我真的能守住我们之间的约定吗。亡灵们涌了上来，捂住艾黛尔贾特的眼睛，向她面前铺展开新的道路，其未来的尽头一片漆黑。  
“您的追随者们不会原谅逃兵行为，即使是皇帝本人。”

铁斧朝着贝蕾丝的脸从上直劈而下，掀起的劲风被横过的银枪直直截住，噔——的一声沉沉回荡，旋卷的尘埃随光影的消散进两人站立的黑影中。  
“你用起枪来比剑顺手。”  
话音刚落，一斧砸在银枪前倾的上段，两武相交的震荡还未停歇，‘另一个 贝蕾丝’接连砍三斧，贝蕾丝撩动银枪一一格开，枪锋闪出的光依次与袭来的斧刃交相互映，枪术的绽放是点的盛开，枪杆如鱼贯，次次接下势如破竹的斧击，枪尖如点，次次点住斧刃的侧身将其的袭来的势逐个瓦解。  
斧对枪，武器较长的那方占据了优势。  
'另一个贝蕾丝'所砍出的斧招被贝蕾丝尽数接下，最后一招被荡开后'另一个贝蕾丝'脚下一顿，向后越开，抽离之时贝蕾丝没有追击，仅需发力长驱便能直入对方心脏取其性命的枪尖忽地在半空停下。  
“可是——”  
'另一个贝蕾丝'的声音卡在喉间一半，她侧身一转，右手的铁斧不知去向，取而代之的是一把木弓握在手中，转身之时，箭头擦地发出刺耳尖声，转眼之际，左手中的三支羽箭搭在弦上，弓已拉满。  
“你的攻击没有意欲。”  
话音未落，三发羽箭携劲风急发，直直朝着贝蕾丝的肩膀、头、胸同时射去。  
贝蕾丝似乎晚了半刻才发觉到'另一个贝蕾丝'的进攻，她的应对慢了半拍，急用手中的枪将射向胸和肩膀的箭矢挡下，剩下瞄准头部的箭愣是刺破她耳边的头发向后直飞而去。  
羽箭划过耳边的动静震荡进脑海，贝蕾丝如梦初醒般屏息，箭矢钉入石板，她耳边的一缕头发悄然落下。  
只差分毫，战斗就会提前结束。  
三发箭矢又在弦上，‘另一个贝蕾丝’拉满弓朝向贝蕾丝，黑布遮盖下的眼睛也瞄准了贝蕾丝。  
“你还在想怎么挽救目前的局面吗？贝蕾丝。”  
质问或者说是询问轻飘飘地从‘另一个贝蕾丝’的嘴里呼出。如呼吸般轻盈，就像这场战斗的胜负只有在她的意念游移之间。  
就如两人间的交锋所现，教会温室造就的花朵终不及佣兵沙场血染的残花。  
战斗的交锋早已没有任何意义了，胜与负，战与停，争与斗，强与弱，对与错，这些主导权一开始就不在贝蕾丝手上。  
无法掌握命运的神明本人难免会让追随者产生歧义的念头。

艾黛尔贾特睁开眼时，忽然发觉自己正坐在剧院大厅中。  
包金的穹顶下墙壁上接连一排的古典式油灯懒洋洋地进行着照明工作，空气中飘散着灰尘，它们在光下向下飞沉，灯下的人迎头而上却以为灰尘们在上升。舞台上垂挂着淡金色大幕，灰尘们硬是把它染成一种土黄色。  
这座剧院不大，墙上大铺的红色绸布点缀起周边淡黄色的门廊装饰。  
空气中除了灰尘还弥漫着低沉而又悠扬的旋律，艾黛尔贾特环顾四周，不知怎么得她正坐在观众席中。  
说她坐在“观众席”其实并不正确，实际上这个剧场没有任何的座椅，艾黛尔贾特现在正用正坐的姿势跪坐于地。  
大厅正上方的烛火的吊灯安静地发着光，它们被禁止了摇曳，于是许多烛火排成了一个圈就像一个擂台把正坐下面的艾黛尔贾特圈入其中。  
地板被打磨地极为美观而又光滑，即使有灰尘也阻止不了它能反射灯光的骄傲。  
我在做梦吗？还是修伯特他们给我的幻想？  
艾黛尔贾特难看向地板上的倒影，她的脸上挂满了对目前状况的不可思议和应有的吃惊。  
这时，响起了一声短促的号角声，大厅里的灯光随之熄灭了。  
演出开始了，大幕向两边拉开，一队乐队同舞台一同出现。  
这个剧场的观众席规模不大，舞台却大的出奇。  
乐队正在演奏一首安魂曲。小号的嘶鸣从天而降，在其掩护下，小提琴的悠扬缓缓流淌，在两者之间，低吟的女声和鼓点在窃窃私语。舞台上的灯光实在差强人意，乐队除了指挥和领头的五个人外都成了影影绰绰的黑影。艾黛尔贾特凭着听力猜测这队乐团至少有一百或者两百不到的成员组成。  
乐队的指挥是一个很高的黑发男子，他穿着燕尾服站在光下，指挥着百人的乐团。领头的五个人也同样穿着燕尾服怀里抱着各自的乐器——  
“噗嗤。”  
突然，一声及其无理的轻笑撞进了演奏里，艾黛尔贾特的头向左侧转去，随即她的眼睛因另一种不可思议而瞪大，她的紫色的眼眸中明确地映出拥有一头翠绿色中长发的女人。  
她坐在一把涂了金漆的椅子上翘着二郎腿，手肘搁在扶手上手背撑着脸。  
她的脸上戴着一副奇怪的半脸面具，似羽翎或犄角的装饰物从两侧衍伸至头顶，描绘其上的红色细线镶嵌进大块白色内，极似炽热及顶峰的火焰。藏进面具后的翠绿色的眼眸正饶有兴致地望着跪坐于地的艾黛尔贾特，裸露在外的嘴角挂着温和的微笑。  
不用赘述，这个人就是贝蕾丝。  
乐团没有因她的失礼慌乱，依旧醉心于演奏。  
可作为台下观众的艾黛尔贾特并没有表现出足够的淡然。  
她难以置信的瞪着贝蕾丝，甚至用力到了浑身颤抖。  
“老师……？”  
艾黛尔贾特到句尾处语气难以自制得上扬了，直觉的确告诉了她面前的贝蕾丝是何许人，可是她也对此产生了质疑。  
毕竟艾黛尔贾特的世界里的贝蕾丝从未曾对青狮子学级外的人露出过笑容，尤其是艾黛尔贾特，她甚至从没正眼看过她。  
那样的贝蕾丝居然面带微笑看着艾黛尔贾特！  
“我很高兴你是用‘老师’而不是‘贝蕾丝’来称呼我，艾黛尔贾特。”（说的是神明的贝蕾丝出现后艾黛尔贾特开始称呼自己世界线里的贝蕾丝本名。）贝蕾丝对着艾黛尔贾特笑了笑，用温柔的声线回道。  
在艾黛尔贾特异常惊异的目光下，贝蕾丝调正了坐姿，压住了挂在椅背上的斗篷，是湛蓝色的。  
“老师，你……你……”可是艾黛尔贾特的大脑没有那么清晰，不如说在她碰到这个贝蕾丝，不，应该说是从她们两相遇开始说起，艾黛尔贾特一遇到老师身体就会变的迟钝，但无论她们哪一次相见艾黛尔贾特都不会如这次狼狈。  
“咳——您有什么事吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特马上找到了合适的词，她抬起下巴直视贝蕾丝的目光回敬道。  
“我们久违地作为师生间聊聊天吧，艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝语气轻盈的望着艾黛尔贾特。  
“你刚刚做了噩梦吗？我听到了你的呻吟。”  
“我……”艾黛尔贾特刚想开口，突然有一幕如针般刺进她的脑中，是故事的开始处贝蕾丝战败于地的画面，随即到嘴边的话改了口。  
“我梦见我的理想在快要实现前失败了。最终一战时，我用了禁忌的方法变成了怪物，可是我还是没有挽回局面，最后我从战场上离开了，昔日好友的亡灵们一直跟着我……”  
艾黛尔贾特喃喃回答道，心里却突然想道：其实我在她面前也和死人无异。  
“为什么你的理想会失败？”  
“因为您站在我的对立面，老师。”  
讲到这里，艾黛尔贾特眼中的阴霾消失了，取而代之的是一种锐利，她毫无惧色地直指贝蕾丝。  
“你在怨恨我吗？”  
“没有。我只是感到遗憾，您选择了帝弥托利。”  
“您本来可以选择黑鹫。五年后的帝国军实力雄厚，尤其是战争时期，在三国的势力分布内也处于上风，如果有您加入其中，芙朵拉大陆的统一便是板上钉钉的事情。”  
就如艾黛尔贾特所想，对方只是报以礼貌而又无动于衷的一笑，于是艾黛尔贾特叹了一口气换了话题。  
“您坐在这里只是为了欣赏音乐吗？”  
“不，不是的。准确来说我在等下一场节目。”  
贝蕾丝抬了抬眼，慵懒地瞄向舞台，女性吟唱的旋律在空气间回旋。  
对艾黛尔贾特来说，贝蕾丝面具下的表情就是魔术师手中的纸牌，你能猜出到她手里的纸牌的花色，却不清楚这是为什么。  
下个节目是什么？艾黛尔贾特并不知道，贝蕾丝自顾自得说了下去。  
“表演者不见了，我必须找到他，不然演奏会永远不会结束。”  
“他去哪儿了？”  
”这就是我在这里的理由，只有我知道他在哪里，而且离我很近。”  
贝蕾丝的眼睛再度回到艾黛尔贾特身上，艾黛尔贾特的心底深处不寒而栗，因为她本能察觉得到，贝蕾丝的目光看向的不是自己，而是像射线那般直白残忍的穿透她的身体，紧盯她的灵魂。  
“现在还有时间，节目开演前他们会不停的演奏音乐，我们也有大量的闲聊时间。”  
贝蕾丝眨了眨眼，刺人的目光一瞬后便消失了，她的眼内又重新回归平静，如海的眼底下实则藏了一份没有恶意的狡黠。  
“你想改变这个世界，可你却不愿意将理想交付与其他人。将未来寄托给所有人慢慢地改变世界的每一个点，不也是一样吗？”  
“缓慢的改革并不能解决问题，我们需要革命。”  
“你不相信其他人能改变吗？艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我无法把理想寄托在另一个人身上，我踏出的路和做的选择是个人的，独立的，私密的。”  
“所以你发动了战争。”  
“那是必然的。”  
“可现实是你的霸业失败之后，就逃离了战场。”说到这里，贝蕾丝从座位上站起身，她用一只手抬起艾黛尔贾特的下巴，贝蕾丝居高临下地俯视艾黛尔贾特，眼神中漫上一丝嘲讽。  
“你是个逃兵，陛下。”  
舞台上的灯光变暗了，她们头上形成环状的灯火熊熊燃烧了。  
“您只是想站在胜者的高度上来嘲讽我吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特仰头闪开贝蕾丝的手，语气不善地反驳她。  
“我怎么会呢，艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝自然而然地收回手，也没有对艾黛尔贾特的反应产生动摇，她的笑容不变。  
而艾黛尔贾特皱起眉头，舞台上的指挥者的背影有她熟悉的感觉，指挥家正对的五个人的人脸模糊不清，就像梦境一般浑浑噩噩。  
结合在这里出现的贝蕾丝——她的世界里的真正的老师。这简直就是一场梦！  
“没错，你就是在做梦，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“！？”  
惊异再度攀上了艾黛尔贾特的肩膀，赴在她的耳边轻声细语。  
而原本在她身边的贝蕾丝不知觉间居然到了舞台前的阶梯上。  
贝蕾丝的高跟鞋踩在舞台的阶梯上发出沉闷而又突兀的声响，她拾级而上念起了开场白。  
“你怎么能忍受得了呢，艾黛尔贾特，我真不明白？你在自己的世界里退场，却在另一个世界里苟且偷生，你的霸业在半路截断了，你本来可以在另一世界里继续的，可你现在居然连自身的执着都忘了，这不像你啊，艾黛尔贾特。”  
已经站在舞台上的贝蕾丝像个魔术师一样张开了双手，乐团在她身后的演奏已经接近后半段，舞台的光照在贝蕾丝的头发上显得与面具的配色更加突兀了，贝蕾丝低头对上舞台下艾黛尔贾特如炬的目光。  
“追随你的脚步的亡灵们让你做了这场梦，他们期望你回到他们的身边。”  
“你曾将希望寄托在一个末路的神明手上，现在她自身也难保，信任会出现动摇，你和我们都变得无路可去了。”  
贝蕾丝仰起头对着舞台下的艾黛尔贾特眯起眼睛。  
指挥家抖抖右手的白色指挥棒，左手做了一个结束的手势。  
台上的贝蕾丝忽然间凭空消失了，艾黛尔贾特惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。慌乱寻找贝蕾丝踪影之际，艾黛尔贾特的背后出现了一只双手抓住了她的肩膀把她往后按。于是艾黛尔贾特便跌倒似地摔在了椅子上。那是贝蕾丝刚刚坐过的椅子。  
“而你脑子里却只在意着我为什么不选择你，不是吗？”  
贝蕾丝的声音贴着艾黛尔贾特的耳廓撞进艾黛尔贾特的思绪里。  
她为什么可以在我的梦里为所欲为？艾黛尔贾特已经没有办法考虑这种想当然的问题了。  
“好吧，再靠近点，我就告诉你我为什么会选择帝弥托利。”  
贝蕾丝呼吸极具诱惑性的靠近了，吐字间吹乱了艾黛尔贾特的发鬓。  
“我看上他了。（性意味）”  
大鼓重重地击打起来了，女中音大声呐喊，管弦乐器们喧哗起来，小提琴发出高昂的笑声，旋律像鲜血冲淋也像火焰迸发冲向台下的艾黛尔贾特和贝蕾丝席卷而来。  
乐曲已然演出到下一首了。  
在另一首安魂曲奏起的瞬间，艾黛尔贾特身下的椅子被掀翻在地，绝望的躺倒在旁边。挂在椅背上的斗篷像一块破布掉在地板上，无助的蓝色铺开在红色的倒影中。  
艾黛尔贾特跨坐在贝蕾丝的身上，她的双手紧紧掐着贝蕾丝的脖子，如炬般的双目中她的愤怒仿佛要变成火焰喷出来。  
艾黛尔贾特发出了像似野兽般的低沉嗓音，她的全身因为用力而颤抖。  
“就因为这样，就因为这样吗，只凭性别的问题和喜好这样浅薄的……！！”  
艾黛尔贾特极力克制，几欲尖叫。  
不是因为理想的高度，也不是因为自身的能力，更不是因为抉择与行为的方式。  
只是单纯的喜好和性别的问题。  
艾黛尔贾特输给帝弥托利的理由居然只是一个性别。  
这话如果是从不知何处的他人嘴里吐露的话，艾黛尔贾特可以一笑置之。  
但是贝蕾丝不行，唯独她的老师绝不可以。  
只是因为艾黛尔贾特自顾自地把这个人放进了心里，当作此生想被认可的人那样尊敬着。  
所以艾黛尔贾特无法容忍和接受贝蕾丝给予她的侮辱。  
这份侮辱足矣把她的高傲和自尊心踩在地上再碾压几脚。  
将一个人放进心里是何等悲伤又自讨苦吃的选择。任谁也不敢想象“被自己”视若珍宝的人会做出何等的摧残诋毁，并且这份痛苦绝无情面可言，只因被害者自作多情得把她放在心脏上罢了。  
这是一种耻辱，艾黛尔贾特绝对不能忍受。  
艾黛尔贾特用尽全身力气卡住贝蕾丝的脖子，贝蕾丝居然开始放声大笑起来，她的双手伸直摆在两侧，像处于十字架上的囚徒任由艾黛尔贾特施加压力。  
“咳……呼呼——没错，没错！就应该这样，不要乞求任何人！尤其是面对比你强大的人！谁都不值得！你应该是提出要求的那个人，艾黛尔贾特！”  
“秉持你的高傲，去伸手拿到想要的东西，你不用去乞求，他们自己就会给你的！你的悲伤、你的痛苦、你的回忆究竟估价几何呢！向这劣迹斑斑徒然流泪的世界索取吧！”  
“我知道你想要什么，你想要回去，你要翻盘，你要重新开始，你想再踏回那块土地！那块世界！你的执念你的决心不只有这一点！”  
“我作为导师必须给高傲的反叛者一次单独指导。“  
贝蕾丝语气愉快的扯下了面具，面具下的她变成了神明的贝蕾丝模样，一样的脸庞，一样的双角，唯一不同的是她的表情和眼神充满了轻藐。  
神明的贝蕾丝赤身裸体得被压在身上艾黛尔贾特掐着脖子。  
”你需要她，把她握到手，掌握她，用尽一切方法，你必须和她同路才能重新开创……成为伙伴——已经不够了，你必须支配她。”  
随后她换了一个腔调高声宣布道：“我们的下一个节目将会由你——艾黛尔贾特•冯•弗雷斯贝尔谷开演！再次抛弃过去，作为全新的「炎帝」重生吧！”  
乐曲又到了一项高潮处，不过这时亡灵们已经不在装模作样的演奏了，他们抛弃手中的乐器攀爬着冲向观众席。  
不久，贝蕾丝的掌心朝上垂在两边，压在身上的艾黛尔贾特的脸缓缓抬起，脸上正戴着那副怪异的面具。  
生活中难免会有凝聚欲出的眼泪，寂静的寄托之所。过去间总有一段温情总能帮助人在心灰意冷时缅怀那段温情，这便是这座剧院在艾黛尔贾特回忆中存在的意义。  
面具下，艾黛尔贾特流露出藐视的神情。被掐着脖子的神明贝蕾丝嘴角高高扬起，似放声大笑。  
整个剧院颤抖了，墙壁上的、穹顶上的、舞台边的、所有的灯火颤栗了，它们奋力的点亮自身，竭尽全力的燃烧。连空气中的灰尘们都慌乱了，上窜下跳地争相逃跑，最后被空气中的火焰灼成灰烬回归虚无。  
淡金色的剧院光芒耀眼，舞台上的亡灵们融化了，如潮水般汹涌而至，漆黑色的亡灵们淹没了那两个人，乐队的指挥官——我们应该叫他修伯特了，他静静地站在舞台边缘，朝向观众席鞠了一躬。  
整个剧院，熊熊燃烧。


	2. 暗堕普通结局2

在艾黛尔贾特沉浸入亡灵们的梦境时，现实中只过了一刻钟。  
枪与斧交锋来回也有数多个回合，这场酣战差不多也到了分晓时刻。  
又一次缠斗，贝蕾丝被逼退三步外，四周的灯烛不知何时围成了圈，把两人环在其中，它们就像活的。  
贝蕾丝收起枪刚想站直，突然一股钻心般的疼痛闪电似的在腹部皮肤上炸开，腰间靠近左侧腹部的衣服忽然开始渗透出血液。  
也许是太痛了，贝蕾丝的呼吸带上颤抖。她用力捂住腹部，乘着四面八方的烛光炯炯地直视对面的人。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’站在原地，她擎起斧子立在原地，没有乘胜追击。  
“那么长时间不见了，我以为你会有点长进的。”她的鼻子抽吸了两下，叹气似的说道。“你还像以前那样想法天真。“  
“还是说，你真的认为你可以赢过我？且不论实战经验，只是凭着这幅负伤的身体？”  
铁斧在‘另一个贝蕾丝'手中转了个回旋，锋刃竖直地插进两块地砖的裂缝中，她的手撑在斧柄端上，刚才的交锋让她流了一点汗。  
“不。”她顿了一下，‘另一个贝蕾丝’意识到原因了。“你的目的不在决斗的本身，你有别的想法。”  
随后她朝贝蕾丝望去，“你对结局抱有祈求。你居然还在奢望我们之间会有别的选择？”最后一句话的语气在结尾处上扬，这句话变得像是嘲讽又有着不可思议般的讶异。  
贝蕾丝的下巴稍低着，她的脸有一半埋在暗影中。火光照亮到部分上正有滴汗从脸颊淌到下巴，显然，‘另一个贝蕾丝’说对了。  
贝蕾丝的眼神里有一刻显露出秘密被说破时的慌乱，淡金色的竖瞳依旧在暗影里发着光，无惧地盯向‘另一个贝蕾丝’，贝蕾丝眼中的光芒并不强烈，如她本人的意志，平静且坚持。  
“告诉你两件事，贝蕾丝。”  
可是意志间必然会存有碰撞。同样平静的声音从另一边传来。  
“我经受的实验里不光光是复制火焰纹章，他们还用我身体里的骨头制作‘艾鲁姆’。”  
“他们的目的并不只是火焰纹章本身，但真实的原因和我也没有任何关系了。”  
“只要你愿意和艾黛尔贾特并肩.....我就一定会被你们两人中的一个杀死。”  
“另外一件事，我从一开始便是奔死而来。我的结局只会有一种。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’背着光，贝蕾丝看不清她的脸，火也照不清。  
“乘你还能梦到死去的艾黛尔贾特时，下决心把过去切断吧，贝蕾丝。”  
在围绕两人间的圆圈中，‘另一个贝蕾丝’的影子缓慢地拉长了，相对应的贝雷丝的影子逐渐变短，刚好形成日晷的模样。  
两人的影子在圈内拖拖拽拽，一根延长，另根缩短。日晷上不该有两束影子，她们到此之前所遭受的苦难也会在这盘上画上句尾。  
“上一次我们见面还是加冕日。那天，你明明看到艾黛尔贾特全身是血的躺在地上，而你还是直接离开了，头都不回。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的语气极为缓慢，像是把一个又一个的字从嘴里吐出去，但是这些词的语调却发地尤为尖利。  
冷汗不断地从贝蕾丝的额头上渗出。必须要做点什么，贝蕾丝心里出现了第一个反应。她微张开嘴抬头看向对面的人。  
“我……！？”  
接着所有的字都被堵进贝蕾丝的喉咙口了，暖金色的瞳孔难以置信地放大，显然，有什么过份可怕的现实塞住了她的嘴了。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的腹部原本那里裸露在外的肌肤逐渐以肉眼可见的速度所取代，暗紫色的鳞片像爬山虎一样冷冰冰而又气势汹汹地向上前进，一脚一脚从皮肤表面刺进内部。鳞片间闭合处正涌动着如血脉的血液。  
贝蕾丝捂住的地方又渗出更多的血了，这一幕变化实在是触景深情，贝蕾丝的眼睛不敢离开，她的呼吸上也带了一丝痛苦。  
地面的石板间发出挪动时的噪音，随之接连不断地摇晃着，犹如蒸汽驱使的锅盖般躁动不安。相连在地上紧挨的两块石砖颤抖着，不一会儿，忽然就停了，暗紫色的液体状物质沿着缝隙溢出来了，像无数条蛇般涌出、扩张。注满一条沟壑后是另一条……再一条。  
贝蕾丝放任着这一切发生，她的表情上只剩下呆愣的表情，她不知道如何应对，同时一股恐惧在她的脑中蔓延，整个事态发展已经严重偏离到连神明都无法改变了。  
“你也体验过这个变化过程。随着情感慢慢侵蚀身体变成另一种生物……这也是……至今为止没有教会以外的人能够成功的原因。（指成功蜕变）”  
一阵钻心般的痛苦从脊柱窜延而上，连音量也变得忽上忽下，动摇不堪。‘另一个贝蕾丝’佝偻着身体，双臂抱在肩膀上，下沉的声线中偶尔有几声尖锐如嘶吼。  
她的气息忽急忽慢，鳞片已经从四肢蔓延到她的身体中心，现在已经占据了胸口的位置，像攀爬者的尖钩逐步爬上脖子。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’肩膀耸动着，她的脸上淌下许多汗水，不直到是因疼痛还是早有预谋，挣扎之间她抓住脸上的蒙眼布朝着贝蕾丝踏出了第一步。  
“你还是不愿意主动攻过来。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’弓起背部蹒跚前行，额头上的汗珠沿着脸颊滑动渗进遮眼布，剩下的从下巴尖跳落进石板缝隙。两支暗紫色的双角逐渐向上延伸壮大，直至般两角相对平行。  
“你的蜕变并不是完全的”，‘另一个贝蕾丝’弓起身体的她磨牙似地喘息着，翻卷的黑布下一只灰色的瞳孔无神地瞪向贝蕾丝。，“是什么感情能阻碍你隐去角和尾巴呢。”  
两人视线的交流中，似曾相识的嗓音闯进空白的脑海。  
『老师。』  
是幼童时男孩的嗓音。  
『老师。』  
第二次的声音是渡过青年期后浑厚有力的男性嗓音，接着越来越多的、越发有力的声音从空白处接二连三的涌上。  
最开始那些声音先是在呐喊『老师』，原本那些称呼没有过多的起情绪，发生也带着语音上普通的起伏。可是不知道哪里开始那些称呼变成了『神』，『神啊』、『女神啊』，称呼逐渐变得高昂起来了，也渐渐地带上攻击性，哭腔、怒骂、呢喃。  
最后的声响，是空白如镜面的表面爆出裂痕的声音。  
贝蕾丝的表情猛地一振，呆愣如泡影般的思绪被瞬间刺破。  
故事的开始其实非常简单，一个容器得到了她不应该享有的情绪和情感——以友情为原点绽放的所有美好回忆，其中势必会带来终身的影响。  
如上所述，容器享受到了友情，随后教会制作的继承器具在不断接连的变故中成为了带有瑕疵的『神明』。  
最后除了神以外，这里变成了没有任何人活着的世界。  
『神明』望着从地底深处涌上的黑潮，她预见到了另一幅景象，准确来说是一个人的影子，在这个世界里曾存在过的，却不够幸运的人。  
『神明』很想见识这个不幸运的人是如何实现盛世的。  
愿望，或者说是期待。总之神停止了世界的时间，踏上第一个旅途。  
从神明的视角上说，无论面对的是过去还是未来都毫无意义，万物....包括世界本身的末路永远只有一条。  
从一片白色中传来如雾般飘渺清晰的声音，苏蒂斯正在空旷无比的空间内宣告。  
『阿德勒斯忒亚帝国皇帝的四女艾黛尔贾特，未来是否会成为燃烧大陆的霸王——炎之女帝。』  
『接下来要创造的是从未有过的历史。』  
因为神明能看到无数条「正在发生」的世界线，所以能做实验的材料应有尽有。  
既然有无数次试验机会，那记住实验失败了多少次便毫无意义了。  
『我再确认一下。』  
成功需要凌驾在失败的基石，无数次的实验……也许成功的可能直到到达时间尽头都无法窥见。  
『贝蕾丝，即使你成功了，结果会被她怨恨一生也没有关系吗？』  
失去牵挂，孑然一身的神明踏上了一次又一次的旅行，连时间都能操纵的神明眼中，神非常清楚，已经没有东西可以威慑到她了。  
同理，她除理想以外并未有其他所托之物。  
可是。  
就算如此。  
『我刚意识到今天很特殊.....生日快乐。』  
原本承认孤剩一人的神明，在她的身边还是发生了一件小小的奇迹。  
鹫形挂饰在艾黛尔贾特的手掌中安然平卧，黑鹫形状的金属面在回忆其中闪闪发亮，相对的，背朝阳光的少女脸上却弥补阴霾。  
当事者能回忆起故事发生当下的每一个细节，稍显快速的气喘声、有力的心跳、稍重的呼吸、气音的收尾、舌头抵在牙齿后侧又快速弹出的语音。  
却唯独想不起艾黛尔贾特脸上的表情。  
拥有丰富生活的人也许认为此事不值一提，可小小的善意确实成为了当事人的宝物，至少是会被藏进抽屉最深处般爱护着的至宝。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’一步一步走到了贝蕾丝的跟前，她的样子有了很大的变化。  
密布皮肤的正菱形的鳞片忽然变得锋利狭长，化作尖锐的棘刺破背后的披风，未成功刺破的地方则像一只沾满蜘蛛网的毛栗似得鼓着。  
“越是掺杂私情，蜕变越会失控。如此想来，淡漠的确是神明该有的表现。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’灰色的眼眸朝下望，瞳孔紧缩着映出了贝蕾丝茫然的脸庞。  
贝蕾丝下意识抚摸上衣服内侧的暗袋，紧接着她全身一震，原本完好的暗袋居然被划出了一个洞，贴于身侧的挂饰早就不翼而飞。  
“你有失去过比自己的生命还重要的东西吗？”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’朝她微笑着，皮笑肉不笑的同时眼神示意贝蕾丝往下看，贝蕾丝顺着她的视线看去，一团黑色凝胶似的液体溢在石板的缝隙间，挂饰上的挂绳正顺出液体表面。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’的嘴角逐渐上扬，露出尖锐如獠牙般的牙齿，她缓缓地伸出脚将其悬在挂饰上空。  
“还是说……”  
“不、不.....”  
一股不祥的预感从贝蕾丝的心底油然而生，她不顾身上开裂的伤口奋力朝前扑去。  
“人类的情感对神明来说实在太过复杂了吗？”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’用讥讽似的语气说道。  
仅仅只是一愣神或者说只差更近一些，紫黑色的液体随着挂饰破碎的碎片在贝蕾丝的眼前如残花绽放，黑鹫的挂饰碎成无数片，极似鹰的羽毛落于地面。  
“不要——！！！！！！！！！”  
宽阔无比的圣墓内，神明的悲鸣声在其中响彻极久。  
这是‘圣墓’第一次见证的全新历史。

一切突然又安静了。  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’俯视着跪坐在地的贝蕾丝，她的脸上再也没有复仇时的喜悦，取而代之的是某种呆然的表情。  
“我在那一天抛弃了一切……只有不再拥有什么重要的东西，只有不再期待，把眼睛蒙上，我才能活下去……”  
贝蕾丝朝下深垂着头，没有抽泣没有声音，像失去线的木偶瘫坐在地，‘另一个贝蕾丝’看不到她的表情，也不去思考她是否在哭泣。  
“活下去……只要留在那一天，这个时刻。”  
‘另一个贝蕾丝’机械似地喃喃自语，整个空间传来剧烈的震动，她们脚下的地板猛然裂开成两半。  
接着‘另一个贝蕾丝’意识到了什么即将来临了，带着上扬的笑容说出了这句话。  
“我现在，也能像你一样梦到她了吗？”  
可是，从‘另一个贝蕾丝’的眼眶处流下的，却是眼泪。  
石油状的液体忽然从圣墓的天花板和地板砖下喷涌，巨大的暗流有意识般地变为一双巨手，从上下席卷，将‘另一个贝蕾丝’和她脸颊上的眼泪一齐牢牢拢在掌中。  
很快那双手就凝固了，它的表面就如城门外的液体尖刺那般坚硬，可是内部的液体却比城外尖刺内的汹涌十倍，就像沸腾那样鼓动着，内部的液体就像不满有外在的囚牢那样蛮横地冲撞着。  
啪————叽  
双手的表面出现了一条龟裂。  
龟裂越来越广越发增加，犹如蛋壳碎裂出壳之时。  
巨手破碎时发出了前所未有的巨响。贝蕾丝愣愣着抬起头，双眼无神地望向上方，一双眼睛早已狠狠盯向她。她暖金色的眸子与对方的灰白瞳孔对视着。一条全身漆黑泛着暗紫光的巨龙四爪着地正用着刽子手的眼神望着贝蕾丝。  
巨龙的喉咙间发出低吼声，龙爪直径朝贝蕾丝席卷而来。  
『拜托你把老师从过去的痛苦中拯救出来吧。』  
『曾经我们度过的时光非常快乐，但是，这不应该成为埋葬老师的方式。』  
『请帮助老师，让她解脱吧。』  
已经失去战意的贝蕾丝嘴唇挪动了几下，却什么都没有说出来。  
龙爪朝贝蕾丝的头顶袭来，如刀又似盾的鳞片闪着暗金色的光亮，贝蕾丝慢慢闭上眼睛。  
『贝蕾丝。』  
“老师。”  
就在千钧一发之际，艾鲁姆的卷着劲风弹开了眼前的攻击，贝蕾丝侧向艾鲁姆飞来的方向，艾黛尔贾特还维持着掷斧的姿势，在艾黛尔贾特丢出艾鲁姆后，她周边的亡灵彻底安静了，它们既像臣子又像信仰者跪伏在她的脚边。  
“皇帝陛下。”修伯特的声音又在耳边响起了，这次他的声音里带了一丝激情。  
“若您要再踏上道路，这个人是必须的。”  
“要想尽一切办法把她留在身边，即使要用最恶劣卑鄙的手段……！”  
艾黛尔贾特未等他说完便踏出第一脚，稳步朝两个人的方向迈进，修伯特的声音变轻了，贴在她身后的黑影逐渐分离变成了隔了几米一站的人形，待她走近一些贝蕾丝才看清，那些都是已死的黑鹫学级众人，他们拖着残肢跟在艾黛尔贾特的后面。  
“该做决定了。”  
艾黛尔贾特望向瘫坐于地的贝蕾丝。艾黛尔贾特的脸浸入阴影中，她脸上的皮肤惨似得白，一双紫色的瞳眸却划破黑暗似得灼灼燃烧。细看来她脸上的阴影似乎也不是普通的背光，它成了极似半脸面具形状的烙印，紧紧贴在她的脸上。  
“两人合力才能了结它。”  
巨龙察觉到了危险，发出威胁似的低吼，紧接着它高高昂起头部，地上的暗流受到其召唤朝吻部聚集。  
贝蕾丝察觉到艾黛尔贾特的手搭在了自己的肩膀上，她朝着艾黛尔贾特的方向木讷地侧头，于是她看到了横在她眼前的天帝之剑。  
“如果你的悲伤已经无法让你做出选择了，那我将会代你做出选择。”  
“给过去的悲伤画上句号吧，老师。”  
艾黛尔贾特紫色的眼眸中却有着贝蕾丝未曾见过的.....陌生的残忍。

绿色的血液从龙的头上涌出，龙仰躺倒在地上，脸侧着的一边是艾黛尔贾特的棺材。  
圣庙回归了平静，巨龙彻底断了气，暖金色的细线游动着从贝蕾丝的身边跑了出来，它在贝蕾丝的面前形成了一段艾黛尔贾特看不懂的文字。  
艾黛尔贾特从后面瞄着贝蕾丝，带血的天帝剑被丢在一旁，贝蕾丝只是低头看着自己双手。  
那段文字孤独地闪耀着，龙贝却没有任何动作的意欲。  
许久艾黛尔贾特听到有水落在地砖上的声音。  
“老……”  
艾黛尔贾特把手搭在贝蕾丝肩膀上轻声唤她的名字，这时她发现龙贝的肩膀微微颤抖着，借着世界线的光芒艾黛尔贾特发现了贝蕾丝脸上的泪痕。  
“……她在求死……赴死……又一次……我没有挽救到任何的……”  
“我不会奢求你的原谅。”  
艾黛尔贾特抓着贝蕾丝的手停在那些线条之间，在她的引导下贝蕾丝在文字的最下端签上了自己的名字。随后世界被白色的大手席卷，大手所及之处，巨龙的尸体和棺材变成了粉末飞顺着风飞进大手之中。  
这个世界在艾黛尔贾特眼前走向终结。  
“我唯一能做只有在我前进的时候拉你一把。”  
艾黛尔贾特低下身将贝蕾丝抱进怀中，语气里有着遗憾和无奈。  
“为了再度开拓新的道路，我需要你的力量。”  
“借给我吧，贝蕾丝。”  
最后，艾黛尔贾特抱着贝蕾丝仰身掉入了白色的深渊 中……  
“只要朝着道路的尽头前行，往事就会随风而过，老师。”  
随风下坠的艾黛尔贾特不知道贝蕾丝有无听清她的话语，只知靠在她胸前的这个人的身体如已死般僵硬。  
当踏上由挚友的鲜血达成的‘人世’后，两人会遇到怎样的未来呢？  
贝蕾丝已经不愿思考如何的将来了。  
对贝蕾丝而言……她努力至今的理由已经随着碎裂的黑鹫挂坠一齐留在原地了。  
时间总会流转，故事总有终结。  
神明的故事，贝蕾丝的故事，已经可以于此结束了。

“艾黛尔贾特，不要再站起来了……”  
金鹿线的战场，金鹿线艾黛尔贾特把圣赛洛斯剑插入地里艰难地保持平衡，若干束箭刺进背后的皇帝披风。血顺着残破的披风下摆落进土里，新流的血滴盖上干沽的血块。  
金鹿线贝蕾丝看向艾黛尔贾特手腕和腿部的伤口，紫与红，新伤嵌进旧伤，新痕撕破旧疤。伤痕彼此间纠缠不清地混在一起。  
失血过多的紫藤色眼眸无神地朝向前方，伤口伴着深重的气喘的频率一上一下、一浅一深地呼吸着。  
金鹿线艾黛尔贾特抬起头凝望着金鹿线贝雷丝所在的方向，用尽全身力气奋力地看着，最终金鹿线艾黛尔贾特松开了圣赛洛斯剑的剑柄，她像似要抓住什么那样往前伸出手。  
“好想和……你走下去……”  
金鹿线贝蕾丝闭上了眼睛。

这场战斗结束时，已经是夕阳了。  
库罗德骑着飞龙引领队伍朝着太阳下落的方向移动，金鹿线贝蕾丝架着飞马与他并排前行。  
“已经满身都是伤痕了，艾黛尔贾特却没有放下武器”  
“甚至在最后她的视线都没有离开老师你的脸。”  
“她虽是看着我...可我觉得她只是借用我想着其他人。”  
“...那会是谁？”  
“不知道。可能是挂念在这场战争中幸存的人吧。”  
“会是和老师的脸长得一摸一样的人吗？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“那就完全想不到了呢。”  
库罗德眨眨眼，她们没有再继续这个话题了，转而聊起了其他的事。  
人们只要向着太阳的方向走，太阳就永远不会落下，光芒就不会消失。  
在阳光消逝的战场上有一座坟墓，没有墓碑，作为代替，往地上撒了很多花朵的种子，其中就有康奶馨。

“……”  
某个世界回归虚无时结成一缕金线。细线划过苏蒂斯的指尖，来到她的身边。  
她的署名早已在空中悬浮，名字的旁边有一扇金线构成的大门，细线在告知完成后逐以飞入门扉之上。  
“哎。”  
苏蒂斯嗓子里发出短暂的叹息后便转身进入门内。

“王国南边的领土忽然出现了一名飞龙骑士。这事你听说了吗？”  
“据说那条龙长得和所有的飞龙都不同，它全身的鳞片都是金色的，每次它的出场，士兵们都会下意识地胆寒，最神奇的是那些骑兵们的坐骑们也会一个接一个低下头，就……看起来像朝圣那样！”  
“咦？我听到的版本是骑士，一位从不露面的骑士，他戴着白色的面具且上面画着红色火焰，身穿漆黑的战袍和铠甲，手中有一柄疑似英雄遗产的斧类武器。”  
行军休歇间，两名佣兵倚墙而站，擎住枪各自讨论。  
不知为何，这和平世间的饭后谈资忽然被一名不明身份来历的佣兵和其不可思议的坐骑侵占了。  
“....陛下，需要我派人去调查吗？”  
“不用了。”帝米托利摆摆手，把头从地图上抬起，“战争已经结束了。”  
帝米托利抬抬眼望向开始的那两名佣兵，他们已经开始讨论家乡菜了，统一后的芙朵拉大陆是安定且和平的。  
而和平的代价需要持续不断支付，且昂贵。  
“我们现在需要的是维稳。”  
离此军队的几百米之外，身穿战袍绘有火焰纹的战士握着缰绳望向他们，白色的面具上同眼神内涌动火焰。  
他身下的金色巨龙也同他望向脚下的大地，可是它的眼神中没有倒影出军队和土地，眼底平静而无起伏，仅仅是漫无目的地看着同个方向。


End file.
